


【青黄】Ring Your Love 禁锢你的爱

by Tearing_Ryota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, R18！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>和lofter大叔周旋了半天，还是来这里防吞一下吧~</p>
            </blockquote>





	【青黄】Ring Your Love 禁锢你的爱

『10』

“诶诶诶……青峰大辉你摸哪呢！”黄濑吓得赶紧扶住青峰架在自己身侧的双臂。

“喂，黄毛，我明明都还没开始行动啊！”青峰看着躲避着自己目光随时准备阻挡自己触碰的黄濑觉得实在是太有趣了，何时见过这么唯唯诺诺的黄濑？青峰想逗逗黄濑，便像做俯卧撑似的一点一点慢慢地靠近黄濑。

“我……我就是让你注意一下啦！”黄濑转过头不去与青峰对视，却仍旧可以感觉到青峰在不断地靠近自己。

黄濑偷偷瞥了一眼青峰，想判断一下自己当前的处境，却正对上了青峰露出的胸肌，吓得赶紧把头又转了回去，“小青峰把衣服穿好啊，这样敞着是要做什么啊！”

“黄毛，”青峰故意贴着黄濑的耳朵说话，“你还真是煞风景啊。”

“嫌我破坏气氛还压着我的人难道不是小青峰你吗！”黄濑不悦地转过头来，谁知青峰就贴着自己，黄濑便无意间吻住了青峰的唇。

青峰和黄濑两人就眼对眼唇贴唇地看着对方，时间似乎停止了十秒。

“小青峰大色狼！”黄濑回过神来就立刻推开了青峰，“小青峰怎么可以对我做这样的事情！还有小青峰现在脑袋里面是不是在想着色色的东西？”

“黄毛，”青峰突然起身，黄濑趁机赶紧把自己裹进被里像一个小山丘似的只露出眼睛警惕地看着青峰，“你这样子好像我要把你怎么样了似的……”

“你……就是要把我怎么样了啊……”黄濑越说越没有底气。明明是经过自己同意青峰才把自己扛到这里的，现在临时反悔的又是自己。黄濑也不是说不能和青峰做那样的事情，毕竟两人之间也有过很多亲密的举动。只是暧昧期的青峰可以霸王硬上弓，过后自己还可以说是非自愿。可现在自己都同意了，那之后要怎么面对青峰啊！若是不确立情侣关系……那不就成了炮友了吗？！才不要和青峰确立那种只有肉体上的关系呢！黄濑豁出去了对着青峰猛眨眼睛，撒娇道，“小青峰，我今天状态不太好……”

青峰闻言非常体贴地隔着被子摸了摸黄濑的头，“你状态不好……没关系，黄濑。这种事情我出力气，你留着嗓子喊舒服就妥了。”

“小青峰……你你……”黄濑憋得脸都红了，“猥琐！色狼！工口！”

“宝贝儿，你要是这么说我我可就不高兴了。”青峰玩心大起和黄濑开起玩笑来，正好在正式开始之前逗逗黄濑以免他过于紧张，要不然扩张也会很麻烦。“要知道啊，你老公我可是想要你想好久了。而且你老公我很棒的，不会有一点痛的感觉。”

“喂，小青峰你擅自用‘宝贝儿’、‘老公’这样的词都不要征询我的同意吗？”黄濑故意转移话题，想让青峰放弃思淫，弃恶从良。“小青峰一点也不体贴！”

“一会儿床上对你体贴一点儿不就全都补回来了吗，黄濑。别那么小心眼啊！我保证做完不管累成什么样都亲自抱你去卫生间帮你清理后穴里我的东西，绝对不会做完就睡对你不管不顾的。”

“什么啊，青峰大辉，你是要射在我里面吗！”黄濑突然意识到自己竟然说了这么要命的话，赶紧“呸呸呸”转向又道，“我说小青峰不体贴不是那个意思！我是要小青峰和我商量一下啊～”

“我虽然以前和别人做的时候都带套，可是和你做，黄濑，我就只想和你亲密接触。”

青峰那一脸真诚差点把黄濑吓掉地上……

“没有要和小青峰讨论这个啦～”黄濑用被把自己包裹的更紧，像一个三角粽子似的，“小青峰我们来讲故事吧，一千零一夜听没听说过？话说啊，从前有一个皇帝娶了一个……”

“嘘……”青峰在黄濑双唇间竖了一根手指，看着黄濑乖乖地闭嘴了，青峰开始扒粽子。“凉太乖，听话，把被放下。”

“做什么？”黄濑死守自己身上的被，仿佛这并不是一件身外之物而是包裹自己赤裸身体的最后一道防线。

“凉太乖，把被也分我一点啊，我衣服都脱了冷啊～”青峰扯了扯黄濑的被，黄濑用目光审视了一下青峰才有点心软的分给青峰被子盖。

“所以说小青峰你瞎脱什么衣服啊，冷了吧！”黄濑还想洋洋得意地教育青峰一番，谁知引狼入室了！“小青峰做什么啊！”

青峰才不管黄濑反不反抗呢，顺利地扒了黄濑的西服裤子丢到门边。不知道的还以为青峰是在投三分球呢，竟然把衣服丢到那么远的地方。

黄濑是直接穿着西服裤子的，里面除了一条青峰买给自己的藏青色的四角内裤之外别无他物了。因为没想到青峰竟然突然袭击，黄濑现在下身只剩下袜子和内裤了……

“诶，好熟悉的内……”青峰还未说完“裤”字嘴就被黄濑捂住了。

“我是没有内裤穿了才会穿这条，不是因为它是小青峰的颜色才穿的！小青峰最好不要多想哦！”黄濑看见青峰的眼神往自己的胯部看脸顿时红透了。这才反应过来不应该捂着青峰的嘴而应该遮住他的眼睛才对！

“凉太你还真是可爱啊。”青峰把捂着自己眼睛的手拉到了唇边，突然用舌头舔湿了黄濑修长漂亮的手指。青峰这突然行动吓得黄濑里面缩回了手，黄濑赶紧弯曲着用手抱住腿来阻挡青峰看向自己身下的目光。“我的凉太还真是一只蠢萌蠢萌的公孔雀，翘起尾巴还能遮住自己的屁股吗？”

“小青峰……好过分……不许再往那里看啊！”黄濑想把被拽过身前阻挡一下青峰的视线，可惜被青峰抢先一步抢走了。

“好啦，凉太，单纯地调情就到这里吧。”青峰一把把黄濑拉进自己怀里，手隔着藏青色内裤附上了黄濑的性器。敏感部位一被触碰，黄濑立刻僵直了腰身，全身都紧张起来了。青峰用温润的舌头轻舔着黄濑的耳廓，用尽毕生的温柔轻声道，“凉太……放松一点儿，我会让你很舒服的。你知道的，上次不就让你很舒服地释放出来了吗？”

“那又不一样……”黄濑缩在青峰怀里，所幸青峰只是把手放在那里没有乱动。这样一来黄濑的体感就是自己的命根子被一个散发热量的重物压着罢了。“小青峰最好了，我今天没有心理准备，等……唔……”

青峰看着嘟起嘴来求饶恕的黄濑就心里痒痒，那小嘴一直在勾引自己，一张一合的明摆着就是要索吻吗！青峰自知自己向来大方，既然黄濑都这么要求了自己若是不满足他岂不是太不宠爱自己的宝贝了？

只不过当日后的黄濑知道了青峰大辉发情时的这套恋人索爱理论之后简直要气晕过去，发情时的青峰是不管你说的是什么，只要动嘴说话就会被默认为在勾引他。

说实话青峰心里也有些小紧张，怕黄濑不满意自己的服务。于是乎，青峰不管黄濑还是个接吻菜鸟就把自己练的炉火纯青的法式热湿吻拿了出来。不过这绝技竟然让青峰收获了意料之外的惊喜。

黄濑被青峰的舌吻吻的上气不接下气晕乎乎的，被莫名其妙地扒掉了西服也完全没有察觉到。整个人就只是无力地趴在青峰怀里大口大口地喘气，还默默在心里骂着青峰差点让自己窒息。可等黄濑回过神来，青峰竟然都把自己的领带丢掉了！

而且！！他他……竟然在自己胸口含着自己的左乳头在吸吮着！！“啧啧”的声音好像是青峰故意发出来的，不亚于舔冰棍儿的舌法！黄濑只感觉自己的左乳已经更名改姓姓“青峰”了！肿胀的感觉里还透着被软嫩温湿的舌头扫过的痒感，这痒痒的感觉还不仅仅是在胸部，更好像是在心头挠痒痒似的。

“小青峰～啊～”

不对！！！黄濑凉太你在做什么！那声甜腻腻都快腻死人的呻吟算什么啊！

黄濑偷偷看了一眼青峰，发现青峰一直在盯着自己的脸一刻都没移开过视线。

“舒服吗，凉太？”青峰的手指代替了舌头在黄濑的左乳头上继续压榨着黄濑的神经，虽然带茧的手指一遍一遍地碾压过黄濑的乳珠，可是舌头在其上滑过的缠绵还是无法代替。索性青峰附在黄濑性器上的手还没行动，否则黄濑真的都没法吐出完整的话了。

“不许随便玩弄我啊，小青峰！”黄濑挺了挺胸，想把自己的乳头从青峰这个恶魔手里夺回来。谁知道刚逃脱青峰的魔掌就又被青峰擒了回去，反而被更加卖力地揉捏，还时不时被轻轻拉扯着好像要掉下去了似的。“啊～不是这样的，小青峰不许～啊～”

黄濑的呻吟对青峰来说是最好的鼓励和奖励，也是最好的膨大剂……青峰真怕要是听着黄濑叫上这么几声自己就隔着裤子对着黄濑的菊花射出来，那真的可以找个坑把自己活埋了。于是乎，青峰做出来一个伟大而勇敢的决定——扒光黄濑，开始做爱！

“诶诶诶？”上一秒还窝在青峰怀里被揉着乳头，下一秒就被青峰一把丢到床上全身舒展开摊在床上。衬衫早就大开着裸露了胸膛，如今对黄濑来说就是纯属摆设了。很好，现在青峰很贴心地把这摆设扯下来丢到了地上……只着着内裤完全赤裸在自己喜欢的人面前再怎么说也应该高兴吧？可为什么黄濑就有一种被看光的羞耻感呢？黄濑想蜷缩成一圈，不过青峰及时地按住了黄濑……唯一的小内裤也带不给黄濑安全感，什么时候被脱掉完全掌控在青峰手中！“实在是太害羞了，小青峰！”

“一会儿我们还要更坦诚地相见呢，黄濑。我很期待在你身体里驰骋的感觉，宝贝儿。”青峰咽了咽口水，黄濑这身子就是逼人犯罪的典型！看到这样漂亮的身体不硬那绝对是有生理问题！

青峰用双腿别着黄濑让他对自己大敞双腿，黄濑的内裤根本掩盖不了那已经微微胀起的欲望。黄濑因为实在太害羞了就用手臂遮住了脸，很有一叶障目的味道。

青峰对着黄濑这身体就差流口水了！双手探到了黄濑大腿内侧那白皙敏感的皮肤，慢慢地摩挲游走着。黄濑被摸的双腿有些颤抖，青峰好像对自己的大腿内侧情有独钟，双手像是揉女人胸部那样大力地摩擦自己大腿内侧，尤其是靠近腿根部的地方。

“哈～小青峰住手～啊～”黄濑想夹紧自己的双腿却被青峰硬生生地掰开了。

“黄濑你口是心非可不是什么好习惯，你不告诉我我怎么会知道怎么做你才舒服？”青峰俯下身去舔吸着黄濑大腿根部的敏感肌肤，黄濑几度想缩回腿都被青峰制止了。“你喜欢我舔这里，不是吗，我的口是心非的小宝贝儿？”

“不是～啊～”青峰沿着黄濑腿根往上，隔着黄濑的内裤舔弄已经明显凸出的性器。顶端开始湿润了，不知是黄濑溢出的爱液还是青峰的津液。“明明很喜欢我舔弄你的这里吧，凉太？”

因为内裤的禁锢有些难受，黄濑扭着腰身来释放这种隔靴搔痒的滋味。青峰按住黄濑的侧腰偏偏不让黄濑摆动着诱人的腰肢，既然把自己折磨的这么疯狂，青峰怎会让黄濑一个人爽？

“小青峰～让我……”黄濑的“扭”字还没说出口就自己住了口。黄濑从来没想到自己也会这么放让荡这么骚气。

“黄濑，一个人吃独食可不行你是知道的吧？”青峰的双手沿着黄濑的腿根一直向上游走，停留在黄濑的侧腰仔细地摩挲着刚刚像水蛇一般灵活的腰条，“啧啧，你还真是诱人啊，黄濑。”

“小青峰不许那样摸我……”黄濑红着脸用无力的手握住了青峰绕到自己身后伸进内裤里不断揉搓按摸着自己臀部的手，“小青峰是把我那里当成女人的胸部了吗？”

“怎么会呢，黄濑。”青峰用右手食指轻轻刮弄了一下黄濑后穴的褶皱，黄濑惊得瞬间蜷缩身子抱成一团滚到了床的最里面，像一只受惊的小猫一般身子有些发抖地看着青峰。青峰一靠近，黄濑就往里缩一点，青峰这才看见黄濑被自己挑逗的眼角都挂着泪水。

“黄濑……”黄濑用手护着自己的前胸，有些害怕青峰的靠近。那种感觉对于黄濑来说实在是太陌生了，所以会产生莫名的恐惧感。青峰不忍心看黄濑这么害怕，朝黄濑挥了挥手道，“算了，今晚不碰你了黄濑，乖，别害怕了。”

黄濑闻言抬头看了看青峰，青峰有些脱力地笑了笑，“别害怕了，黄濑。过来，到我怀里来。”

黄濑慢慢挪动到青峰面前，青峰一用力就把黄濑抱进了怀里。所幸青峰真的没有再做多余的动作，黄濑像一只受惊的小兽紧紧地抓着青峰本来就敞开了一半的衬衫，脸贴着青峰赤裸着的胸膛。青峰怕黄濑受凉了就用被裹住了黄濑，“睡吧，黄濑，我就这样抱着你，不做别的。”

大约是三分钟的沉默，黄濑才把脑袋从被里露出来，小声问道，“小青峰是不是从来没遇到过我这么怂的情人？”

“因为你是特别的黄濑，所以怎么样都无所谓，我可以等你，等到你心理上过了这关再拥有你的全部。”青峰轻轻拍着黄濑的背，“现在黄濑你的任务就是闭上眼睛好好休息。”

“小青峰不要把我当小孩子啊！”黄濑从被里伸出胳膊敲了青峰脑袋一下，“小青峰不要一边做一边说那种让人脸红的话啊！小青峰也不要对我那么好啊……”

后一句黄濑说的声音越来越小，看得出来是有点心虚的。青峰听黄濑这么一说，心里在琢磨黄濑究竟是怎么想的。分析来分析去觉得今晚和黄濑的“洞房花烛”似乎还是有戏的，便试探着问道，“那我可以亲亲你吗，黄濑？”

“嗯。”黄濑似乎有些害羞，用鼻音发出了这声。

青峰轻轻托起怀里黄濑的唇，将自己的唇缓缓凑过去附在上面。黄濑赶紧闭上了眼睛，睫毛因为一动一动的大概是吻得黄濑十分动情。洁白的脸颊上因为一波接着一波的害羞而透着粉红色，比起那些精心化过妆的女人美上不知几百倍。

原本的轻吻变成了吮吸，黄濑的薄唇被青峰含在口中温存着。黄濑好像要开口说什么，青峰也没给黄濑机会，舌头见缝插针似的送进了黄濑的口腔。黄濑呼吸一窒，偷偷睁开眼睛看青峰，可巧迎上了青峰的目光，青峰似乎是故意的突然搅动起霸占黄濑口腔的舌头和黄濑交换着彼此的津液，彼此的味道，彼此的呼吸，彼此的体温。

青峰突然用舌尖勾起了黄濑懒散地平躺在口腔里的舌头，和它翻滚纠缠着，似乎恨不得同它打几个死结永生永世不能分开才好。

黄濑觉得心脏好像不是自己的了，“噗通噗通”极速地跳动好像要冲破胸膛和青峰贴在一起似的。青峰的舌头和他本人一样在性事上很喜欢占主导地位，时而挑逗着黄濑的舌尖顶弄着它，时而又欺身上来想要黄濑的舌头和它一起缠绵。

黄濑自然是被青峰吻得浑身发软，只能紧紧地拽着青峰的衬衫才不至于滑倒在床上。

唇齿相触了大约十分钟左右，青峰才恋恋不舍地离开了黄濑那诱死人不偿命的红唇。丝丝津液粘连着青峰和黄濑的舌唇断在了两人之间，黏滋滋的津液早就在黄濑的唇角流开了。

青峰把黄濑放在了床上，轻轻压着黄濑先是吻干净了那些溢出来的津液。黄濑的脸红的发烫，青峰知道黄濑是不好意思也没有再说什么让黄濑脸红的话，只是偷偷把吻转移到了黄濑的耳侧。

青峰见黄濑不说话觉得自己一个人动情什么的很是无趣，就轻咬着黄濑的耳垂，“黄濑你爱我吧？”

“我很喜欢小青峰。”黄濑环住了青峰的脖子，想贴青峰近一些。青峰的舌头在黄濑耳朵上舔咬吸吮着，只觉得脖子后面痒痒的。

“只是喜欢吗？”青峰贴着黄濑的耳朵问道，双手慢慢掀开黄濑身上裹着的被，“我啊，对黄濑你不只是喜欢，是爱。”

黄濑因为青峰突如其来的告白而放松了手劲，身上的被便轻而易举地被青峰掀开了。

“我可以吻吻别的地方吗，黄濑？”青峰贴着黄濑的侧耳沿着黄濑完美的肌肤往下移动着嘴唇。因为刚刚和黄濑的激吻而湿润的唇贴着黄濑的动脉，黄濑赤裸的上身再一次暴露在空气中。不过青峰及时地用自己的身体附在黄濑身上，黄濑还不至于因为青峰的瞩目而尴尬。青峰用力吸黄濑颈窝的肌肤，想从这里开始留下黄濑属于自己的标识，“这里，黄濑，可以吗？”

“小青峰不是已经在吻了吗……”黄濑看着在自己颈侧一起一伏卖力吸吮着的青峰，用双手轻轻扶住青峰的脸，“我是小青峰的……所以……小青峰想怎么样都可以。”

青峰这才敢用双手在黄濑身体两侧慢慢地抚摸，舌也缠上了黄濑突出的喉结。

“小青峰，那里……”黄濑的意思是那里用衣服遮不住，不要留下痕迹明天还要拍戏。

青峰会意，可是又有些不甘。于是便转移战地舔了舔黄濑的右乳头，青峰记得照顾过左边，这次不能让右边亏到。

乳头好像是黄濑的禁区，青峰只是轻轻的舔了一下黄濑就立刻想要勾起身子。手随着青峰卖力地舔弄而起伏，两边的乳头都有被照顾到，左边是青峰的右手沿着乳晕有轻有重地画着圈儿。青峰如婴儿哺乳一般对着黄濑的红樱不停地吸吮，好像吸不出乳汁便不罢休似的。两边的乳头都胀的紫红，挺立起来又被青峰坏心肠地按陷进了白玉一样的胸膛上。

不愧是青峰，对胸的执着真的是无人能比，在黄濑胸部耕耘着乐此不疲。舌头在乳晕处不停地打着圈，而且还使坏地用力往里顶。

黄濑上半身最脆弱的两点交给了青峰就好像是自己把自己往火坑里推，性器像是和乳头相连着似的，在内裤里鼓鼓的撑起了帐篷。理智告诉黄濑别把双腿缠上青峰的腰，可是黄濑好想好想在青峰身上蹭一蹭来缓解自己胯部的欲望。因为不能那么做，黄濑就只能通过小幅度地扭动腰肢来满足自己。青峰当然是看在眼里的，不过还不是时候，要慢慢来才不至于吓到面前初尝禁果的男人。

“小青峰别咬我胸部啦～”黄濑把青峰的脸从自己胸上拔萝卜似的拔到自己面前，“小青峰再怎么用心的摸或是啃咬也还是飞机场！”

“那就让我摸摸……”青峰的双手拂过黄濑的小腹隔着内裤大力地揉搓起黄濑的性器，“这里好了，黄濑。”

“啊！”黄濑阻止不了青峰恰到好处地刺激着自己性器的手，只好捂住了自己的脸，“小青峰～哈～怎么可以～哈啊～摸那里～哦哦～”

青峰看着自己身下可爱的小鸵鸟，突发奇想，右手伸进了黄濑内裤里紧紧握住黄濑粉嫩的性器用力撸搓着，左手完全不怜惜地大力在黄濑沾满津液的右胸上揉面似的揉着黄濑脆弱敏感的乳头。上下夹击的麻酥感让黄濑瘫软在床上，只能任由青峰摆布了。

“凉太，”不知道青峰又有了什么花花肠子，凑过来用舌头帮黄濑把有点干的嘴唇舔湿，然后邀功似的问道，“我可以脱掉你的内裤吗？”

！！！

黄濑真不知道青峰竟然可以脸皮厚到如此地步，这样的问题都好意思问出口！那还不如直接问“你可以把屁股撅起来让我插进去吗”得了！

黄濑气的说不出话来，青峰到是乐颠颠地当做老婆害羞不好意思说好，默认黄濑同意了。

青峰小心翼翼地扒光了黄濑，还时不时看看黄濑的脸色来判断自己下一步是要慢慢温存还是可以直接提枪上阵。不过看看黄濑的脸色，离可以在黄濑内里自由自在地抽插之前似乎还要磨合磨合……

可是青峰等的急，小小峰可等不急了。从半个小时前就精神抖擞的小小峰现在可是胀的紫黑紫黑的，尤其是对着赤裸的小小濑，热血沸腾快把青峰自己给逼疯了。

青峰果断站起身来利落地脱掉了裤子，黄濑有些好奇地也跟着坐直了身子，谁知道正好对着青峰内裤里撑起比自己大很多的帐篷的“大家伙”。

“小青峰怎么……明明是我被小青峰又摸又舔的……唔……”看着呆萌的黄濑盯着自己的性器惊讶地合不拢嘴的模样青峰心里就痒得难受，吸吮住了黄濑已经被自己亲的有点红肿的唇又啃咬起来。当然，为了让自己的老婆大人对将要入侵他体内的东西有个大致了解，青峰拉着黄濑的手塞进了自己内裤中。

黄濑似乎是被青峰性器的炙热吓到了，一碰到就想缩手。青峰当然不可能让黄濑逃走，强制性地让黄濑握住自己的性器带动着黄濑的手在上面撸搓按摩着。

“小青峰的……好烫……”黄濑觉得十分害羞，只好把脸靠在青峰的肩头，呼吸都因为触碰着青峰的性器而急促起来。被青峰调戏的时候都没有这样，反倒摸了青峰的命根子让黄濑彻底慌了神。

“因为它特别想要你啊，黄濑。”青峰脱去内裤，那根粗长的紫黑棒子弹出来时候差点打到黄濑的脸。黄濑看着面前直挺挺的大家伙精神抖擞的，这家伙在男人里也完全有傲视群雄的资本。“黄濑，能……帮我舔舔？”

睫毛像只蝴蝶般翩翩起舞地上下颤动着，其实黄濑是在考虑要不要给劳苦功高的黑皮口交。“小青峰一定要我那么做吗？”

“不是，黄濑你要是……”青峰话还没说完，黄濑就趴在床边含住了青峰的小小峰。

“嗯……”黄濑的舌头圈上青峰顶端的时候，因为惊讶连带着被温湿的口腔包裹的刺激，青峰发出了低沉的呻吟。

黄濑虽然脸烧的不行，可是一想到是青峰的就觉得没什么好矜持的了。黄濑尽量回忆着青峰给自己口交时候的动作，舌头沿着顶端往下一点一点舔着柱身，感受着青峰扶住自己脑袋的力气就知道青峰很舒服。唇滑到青峰性器最下端的时候，黄濑突发奇想地轻轻咬了口青峰的囊袋，“喂……黄濑……”

青峰舒服地把黄濑的头按向了自己的性器，黄濑伸出舌尖又挑衅似的舔了一下青峰的囊袋，抬起眼眸满脸笑意地看着青峰，“还想要吗，小青峰～”

“你个小妖精啊，黄濑凉太！”青峰把黄濑按回了自己胯下，命令似的说道，“继续。”

黄濑也不生气，双手扶住青峰蓄势待发有些狰狞的性器，开口问道，“那么……小青峰要我怎么做呢？”

青峰这才发现自己被黄濑摆布了！

“小青峰到底要我怎么做啊～”黄濑来兴致了，也忘了自己全身赤裸，就想着可以翻身做主调戏青峰便忘乎得以地翘起了屁股。

青峰看着自己面前的黄濑简直要流鼻血了！这妖娆的身姿，翘着圆润的屁股，嘴里含住自己的性器还时不时地朝自己抛媚眼……青峰一个没忍住……

“啊啊啊！青峰大辉你……你你你……你对着我颜射！！！”黄濑不知道青峰是抽什么风，自己都还没继续动作呢，青峰就一下子全数射在自己脸上了。黄濑坐直身子瞪着青峰，用手擦去了青峰射在自己脸上的白浊，一脸委屈。

“黄濑对不起啊……”青峰尴尬了，还不是你黄濑凉太闲着没事撅起屁股，是男人谁能不遐想连篇，这完全是邀请自己进入啊！所以小小峰就激动了，没把持住……

“我不管！”黄濑撒起孩子脾气，扯住青峰身上唯一一件衣服拉向自己，“我也要对着小青峰颜射！”

青峰哪里会答应黄濑的要求？身为攻竟然在受还没射的情况下自己先射出来了……这简直要丢死人啊！青峰决定要强硬一些把黄濑推到，在黄濑巢里直捣黄龙让黄濑爽晕过去好忘了自己刚刚那熊样。

“诶诶诶？”黄濑被青峰莫名其妙地推倒了，青峰的右手摸到了黄濑的后庭。黄濑以为青峰就是在表面摸摸，谁知道！青峰竟然捅了捅，探了进去！“小青峰我要颜射！要颜射！”

“不行，有点干。”青峰装着没听到黄濑的呼喊，到床头柜里拿出了准备好的润滑剂。

“那是什么？”黄濑看着青峰手里的东西瞬间变成了好奇宝宝，向青峰伸出了手道，“我看看。”

“黄濑把身子转过去。”青峰继续无视黄濑。黄濑不高兴了，什么嘛，都不把我的话当回事，我才不要转过去呢！青峰啄了啄黄濑撅起来的小嘴，挑眉道“不听话？”

“嗯！”黄濑理所应当地点着头，“看你拿我怎么办啊，小青峰～”

拿你怎么办？青峰可不想在黄濑眼里连最后一点威严都不在了，大臂一挥，黄濑就像煎饼一般翻了个面。青峰看着一号目标——黄濑身后的小穴心里很是喜欢……不愧是黄濑身上的东西，粉嫩粉嫩的和小小濑一样招人疼爱。青峰低头亲了亲黄濑的后穴，招来黄濑极破坏气氛的嫌弃声，“小青峰好恶心～怎么可以亲那里啊！我不要再和你亲嘴儿……唔……”

青峰封上了黄濑的嘴算是惩罚这个煞风景的东西……

“呜呜……小青峰用亲完我屁眼的嘴亲我……呜呜……我不活……唔……”

青峰干脆狠狠堵上了黄濑这张倒胃口的嘴，手下也不闲着。照着黄濑的后穴挤进了一大堆润滑剂，就着液体青峰的中指和食指就十分顺利地滑了进去。

黄濑难受地胡乱扭着腰，可惜嘴还被青峰塞的死死的，没法用语言来形容那种被异物侵入的怪异感觉。

青峰好像完全没感觉到黄濑不舒服似的，在黄濑身体里鼓弄着不停地转动手指瞎按自己的肠壁……

“嗯嗯嗯～”嘴被堵上，黄濑只能用鼻音反抗。不知道青峰按到了什么，黄濑突然感觉全身上下一股热流涌动起来汇聚到了小小濑上……然后小小濑就……缴械投降了？！

黄濑用后踢腿来宣泄自己的不悦，就怪青峰在自己后穴里瞎按，要不然怎么可能这么轻易射出来啊！

“别瞪我啊黄濑……”青峰看着柔韧度极高的黄濑扭着头看自己，便尽量表现的一脸无辜样，可惜已经插进四个手指就是证据确凿。黄濑因为刚刚高潮脱力没法反抗，当然黄濑也不可能真的反抗，毕竟在自己身体里瞎摸乱撞的是他青峰大辉不是别人。黄濑用力夹紧自己的后穴，即使是小小的报复也解气啊！

青峰被黄濑这么一挤给挤的热血沸腾，小小峰立马精神抖擞了。自己老婆的后穴如此紧致有弹性，内壁温柔光滑……完全是交配的绝佳通道啊！

青峰托起黄濑的腰，让黄濑双臂支撑，将黄濑的双腿尽可能的拉开把那流着汁液的后穴不留余地地全部展现在自己面前。

“黄濑，我进去了。”青峰预告了一下就挺着凶器狠狠插了进去。

“小青峰你个大禽兽！”这一插插的黄濑浑身酥软，后穴被好像是一根又粗又烫的棒子狠狠地戳了一下，“小青峰你骗人！说什么四根手指的粗细！这明明是……啊～”

青峰很满意黄濑的反应，开始有规律地深入浅出深入浅出……自己的古铜色皮肤配上黄濑这动情的粉嫩完全不亚于三级片的视觉冲击啊！

“哈～啊～混蛋啊～”

青峰跪在床上，扶着黄濑的小蛮腰，时不时摸摸黄濑弹性十足手感超好的小翘臀，性器被黄濑内里绞的分分钟想射。青峰真想打自己一下看看是不是在做梦。

青峰第一眼看到黄濑的时候就知道这身子肯定销魂，可没想到啊没想到，竟然爽到一辈子都不想出去了！

为了奖励黄濑的小菊花这么卖力地夹着自己的性器，青峰伏在黄濑背上手一上捏着黄濑红彤彤樱桃般可爱的乳头，一下撸着黄濑粉嫩嫩婴儿般诱人的分身。

看着黄濑的身子被自己顶的一震一震的青峰就觉得无限的满足，因为青峰大力地抽插而且次次直戳黄濑后穴里那要命的一点，床“吱楞吱楞”的响声伴随着黄濑“啊～哦哦哦～啊～”的呻吟声再加上激情碰撞的后穴里“啧啧”的水渍声汇成了一曲青峰和黄濑的做爱交响乐。

黄濑被毫无节制的青峰狠狠地插入抽出撞得几度要栽倒在床上，黄濑的双臂本来就要支撑着自己被青峰做的软软的身子，再加上青峰后来又欺身上来对自己摸上摸下的，顿时黄濑就觉得自己就是把自己卖了不说还帮青峰大辉这个暴君数钱！

黄濑的两个乳头被青峰交替着用大拇指和食指捏着来回揉搓已经红肿的不像样子，现在只要青峰稍稍一碰就胀痛。而小小濑更是没逃离大恶魔的魔掌，本来是要射出来的，可是青峰坏心眼地堵住了顶口！不过最最最可怜的还是要数被青峰的巨无霸塞的满满当当的后穴，青峰就像是机关枪似的“突突突”不停地往自己脆弱的菊花里射子弹。虽然说青峰每次都让自己好像是去天堂走了一遭，可是被人插成这个样子以后还怎么见人啊！

“啊～小青峰～哈～啊啊～那里不要～轻点啊～混蛋啊～”黄濑这一连串呻吟声听的青峰这个爽啊！天下还有比自己身下这个被插翻的黄毛的呻吟更美的声音吗？

青峰摆动着自己的下体，像是马达一般强力且深入。黄濑的穴口被青峰的囊袋打的通红，黄濑已经对入口处猛烈地冲击麻木了，只抱有唯一一个想法——希望自己身上的野兽赶紧射出来好让自己的性器也从魔掌中解脱。黄濑已经不奢望青峰在自己体外射出来了，现在这在自己身体里蛮干的野兽似乎已经近乎疯狂了！

“啊！”青峰的最后一顶深得差点把黄濑顶飞，也是因为惊吓到了所以黄濑紧紧地收缩了后穴。青峰本来就到了极限，再加上黄濑这舒服到死的收缩，青峰就狠狠地射在了黄濑的深处。一股烫得要死的热流对着黄濑的肠壁毫无顾忌地喷出来，黄濑的性器被刺激地一颤一颤的在青峰松手的一刹那全部吐了出来。

“小青峰是混蛋……”高潮过后的黄濑累到无力地趴在床上，青峰就趴在黄濑身上嗅着即使是满身汗水也好闻极了的黄濑，“小青峰一点也不体贴！第一次做爱就内射，还插的那么狠，而且不对着我的脸做！小青峰是把我当什么了？炮友吧，炮友！做爱的时候都不亲嘴儿，连我的脸都不想看所以才用了背后这种体位吧！小青峰真是……唔……”

青峰听着黄濑一肚子的怨言心里也不好受，这是对自己不满意啊！

“小青峰现在亲我干什么，马后炮，哼！”黄濑推开青峰，这才看到青峰身上还有一件湿淋淋的衬衫，“你看看，衣服都不舍的脱，真是差劲啊，青峰大辉！”

黄濑艰难地爬起身来，想钻到被子里睡觉，谁知道腿竟然被青峰拉住了。“还要干什么啊，青峰君？”

“黄濑，”青峰拉着黄濑的右腿不放手，黄濑一转身后穴里的白浊就顺着股沟流了出来，青峰有些尴尬地看着黄濑，“额……你不满意吗？我刚刚的……”

“不满意！”黄濑赶紧合拢双腿，红着脸气急败坏道，“小青峰不让我颜射不说还射在我里面！我是第一次也不照顾我，还不看我的脸做！还有……”

“那我们再来一次吧，黄濑，做到你满意为止。”青峰一个拥抱揽住了黄濑的腰，凑近黄濑无比真诚地邀请道。

黄濑愣愣地看着青峰，自己有哪里表现出有还想要一次了吗？

“背后位其实是能进入很深的，你是第一次所以想让你更舒服一些。没想到……没事黄濑，这次我们来面对面的！”青峰把黄濑的双腿大大地打开然后缠在自己腰上，手指深入黄濑的后庭，因为刚刚做爱完所以扩张的还是很不错，完全可以继续容纳青峰又迅速肿大的性器。

“喂喂，小青峰你别说干就干啊！”黄濑因为上一次的余潮还没完全退去，浑身无力，双腿只能听青峰摆布大敞开着迎接青峰把自己扒上百八十遍的目光。

“这次会让你满意的，黄濑。”说罢，青峰就托起黄濑的屁股狠狠地插进去了。这次的频率比上次还要快，用的力气还要大，强烈地顶入让黄濑不自觉地夹紧了青峰。

因为面对面所以青峰赤裸裸地盯着自己和他连接的地方，这样的场景还让自己这个被插入的人亲眼看见？！“小青峰～啊～不许往那看～”

“黄濑，呼，”青峰就连同黄濑说话也不减慢抽插的速度，“不看那里我怕撞不到你喜欢的那点，小妖精。”

“啊～”黄濑这下可更直观地看到自己是怎么被青峰撞得一颤一颤的了。怪不得车震什么的为什么车会上下颠黄濑今天可算是明白原理了！

黄濑羞得不行把自己的脸埋进了青峰的衬衫里，可青峰一挺腰狠狠插入把自己那点简直要碾压平了的时候，黄濑就脱力地跌倒在了床上。

“小青峰你要顶死～顶死我啊～哈～呼～哈啊啊～”黄濑愤愤不平却止不住的呻吟。突然黄濑想起了抓背！既然青峰把自己顶的一颠一颠的这么狼狈自己当然要报复他了！

黄濑双手抓住青峰的后背，其实本心没想抓破青峰后背的，可是青峰卖力地狠狠一插爽的黄濑不由自主地抓着青峰的背。青峰每一次顶入都让黄濑血脉喷张一次，而青峰每次顶入过后都要把黄濑往下一拽固定位置，要不然黄濑早被自己从床东头顶到床西头去了。

“凉太，你真棒，咬的我的小小峰简直要疯了！”青峰继续大力摆腰，用力掰开黄濑的臀瓣把自己的棒子深深推入黄濑柔软到不行的巢穴里。

“哈啊～慢点插啊～太快了～哈～”黄濑从没想过自己会用双腿缠着一个男人的腰，更没想过自己会缠他这么紧。黄濑动情地扭动着腰，配合着青峰插得更深更狠，无意识地把胸挺到了青峰嘴边。

“宝贝儿你要我吸你胸部？”青峰因为黄濑这是投怀送抱来了，赶紧咬住黄濑的乳头。

“啊啊～不要～小青峰～啊～好舒服～哈啊～啊～”黄濑完全丧失了矜持和理智，青峰每每抽出的时候黄濑就用力夹紧腿和菊花挽留青峰，而青峰每次撞进来的时候黄濑更是扭动着身子让青峰撞自己的前列腺凸起。

“我的小野猫，让你射了吧。”青峰突然把性器全部抽离黄濑的体内，黄濑“呜呜”地发出不满的声音扭着屁股摩擦青峰的性器要它进来。青峰偏偏不进去就在黄濑菊花周围打转。

黄濑突然不知道哪来的力气起身一屁股照着青峰的性器猛地坐了下去。这突如其来的刺激让青峰抱着黄濑双双射出来。

青峰惊喜地抱着还在高潮中呼呼直喘气的黄濑，“宝贝儿，你真是太棒了！”

“小青峰是混蛋！”黄濑脸已经彻底红透了。“又射在我里面！最后怎么插得那么深，小青峰你不怕把我插漏了啊？”

“黄濑，宝贝儿，小野猫，别叫了。”青峰换了三个才让黄濑消停，和黄濑做爱真的是既费神又费力。“你是不是喜欢‘菩萨坐莲’这个体位啊？”

黄濑这才反应过来青峰那根擎天柱还在自己屁股里呢！黄濑扭了扭屁股没有力气起身，“出去～诶诶诶，小青峰你怎么又硬了！”

“正好用这个体位再来一次吧，凉太。”青峰那得意的好像把自己吃的死死的微笑黄濑恨死了。可又由着青峰用坐骑式又让青峰做了一次爱。

可这后青峰又死缠烂打说什么在靠在墙上做也特别舒服，于是又在墙上来了一次。

好不容易被青峰抱进了卫生间，可青峰对自己黄濑的后穴又硬了起来。不知道在浴缸里被青峰做了几次，黄濑早就累的睡着了。

不过第二天早上，看到青峰的肤色也掩盖不了的黑眼圈和自己浑身上下散架了一样的酸痛，黄濑知道在自己累晕过去之后青峰对着自己这副身子一定是又做了好几次！

青峰第二天是被黄濑用尽全身力气踹到地上才迷迷糊糊睡醒的。看到老婆大人一脸怨气，青峰就在琢磨怎么讨老婆欢心了……


End file.
